dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Rain
Perfil *'Nombre:' Bi/Rain (비)thumb|283px|Bi Rain *'Nombre verdadero:' Jung Ji Hoon (정지훈) *'También conocido como:' **'Occidente:' Rain **'Japón:' Pi **'China:' Yu *'Apodo:' Collie (Perro) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp (Proprietário) **CUBE Entertainment (Actual) **William Morris (U.S.A) Dramas *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Sitcom Películas *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Meteoro-Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *Da un paresido al Integrante de Ft Island Choi Min Hwa *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; " {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Album' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Informacion' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Lista de canciones' |- |Archivo:Vol1front.jpg | style="text-align: center; "| Vol.1 ~ Bad Guy ''' '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Abril-2002 | #Intro # Ak su Handshake # Na ppeun nam ja Guy  #Na Me  #Ik suk chi an a seo Get Used to It #Baby baby #An nyeong ee ran mal dae shin of Saying Goodbye # Neo cheo reom (Featuring bada) Like You # Na ron an doe ni (Featuring Hooni Hoon, Ho In Chang) not Me?  #Wae Why? # What's Love featuring Danny, Lexy, 별 and JYP |- |Archivo:Vol2z.jpg | Vol.2 ~ How To Avoid The Sun Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Octubre-2003 | #2003.10.16 #알면서 - You Already Knew #난 또 니가 좋은거야 - Why Do I Love You Again #왜 하필 - How Come #나에게 너는 - I to You #너마저 - Even You #내가 유명해지니 좋니 - Do You Love Me Or My Fame #태양을 피하는 방법 Mix - Ways To Avoid The Sun #화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 - Me #아쉬운 빈 공간 - The Empty Space #안녕이란 말대신 Remix - Instead of Goodbye #태양을 피하는 방법 - Ways To Avoid The Sun #태양이 떠도 - Even When The Sun Rises |- |Archivo:Vol3d.jpg | Vol.3 ~ It's RAINing Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Octubre-2004 | #Hago Shipeossdeon Mal (Words I Wanted to Say) # It's Raining   #I do # Familiar face   #11 days   #Quiz   #My groove   #Nan # Biggest thing   #Wanna talk   #But I love you   #Chajayo Find You # No no no   #To you   #I love you |- |Archivo:Fffym9wo1ig3.jpg | Vol.4 ~ Rain's World Fecha de lanzamiento: 14-Octubre-2006 | #Rain's World # I'm coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # In my bed 누웠던 침대 # Not a single day 하루도 # Casiopeia (Feat. Im Jung Hee) (feat. 임정희)  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't stop   #Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWon 태완. K.A.C-Luv)   #Move on   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #To My Friends (Outro)  #Na 나 (B-Garage Remix) |- |Archivo:Vol5r.jpg | Vol.5 ~ Rainism Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 | #My Way (Intro)   #Rainism # Only You   #Love Story  #사랑이라는 건 Love Is) #내 여자 Girl # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. 태완 A.K.A C-Luv) # 고개 돌려   #9월 12일 12 # My Way # Rainism Remix |- |Archivo:Birainue4.jpg | Rainism ~ Asian '''Especial Version '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 Idioma: Japones,Chino, Ingles'' | *15 Rainism (Chinese Version) *16 Love Story 0912......After (Chinese Version) *17 Rainism (English Version) *18 Love Story 0912......After (English Version) *19 Rainism (Japanese Version) *20 Love Story (Japanese Version) |- |Archivo:Rain-back-to-basic4.jpg | 'Bi Rain - Back To The Basic ' '''Fecha Lanzamiento: 06-Abril-2010 | # 널 붙잡을 노래 #Hip Song #One #똑같아 (Same) #Love Song (English Version) |} 'Single' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' El 13 de Mayo de 2002 como cantante, con su primer álbum Bad Guy / 나쁜 남자. * Familia: '''Padre y una hermana menor llamada Hanna. * '''Fanclub: Clouds *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna). *'Talentos:' Actuación, Baile, coreógrafo, diseñador y empresario *'Idiomas: '''Inglés, coreano y japones. *Le gustan las chicas de doble personalidad, lindas en el dia pero sexys en la noche. *Una vez esperó fuera de la casa de una chica, durante toda la noche, sólo para poder verla, ya que le gustaba. Eso para él es verdadero amor. *Aunque su nombre artistico es solo Rain, o Bi (Significando ambos lluvia), entre los fans extranjeros suele ser llamado Bi Rain, o Rain Bi, lo que es un error común nacido de las traducciones de sus noticias o canciones, en las que se le solía nombrar como Bi (Rain) o Rain (Bi). Con el tiempo los fans omitieron los paréntesis. *Es considerado uno de los solistas más importantes no sólo de Corea del Sur, sino de toda Asia. *Dicen que Junho de 2PM se parece mucho a Rain.. *Rain odia utilizar ropa interior, y de ahí la razón de tener pánico a que se le rompan sus pantalones. Dice que usa ropa interior sólo para campañas promocionales, ya que ésta le impide moverse bien y hace unas marcas poco estéticas en los pantalones. *Se rasura todo el cuerpo *Bi, durante su gira '"RAINY DAY 2005 Tour", comenzada en Seúl realizó una actuación exclusiva en el Madison Square Garden (Nueva York) de 2 horas de duración. *Su 2ª gira asiática se llamó '''Rain's Coming Tour. Ésta se inició en Seúl (Corea del Sur) en Diciembre de 2006. *Su 4º álbum, "I'm Coming", salió al mercado internacional el 16 de Octubre de 2006. *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas el que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. Se sabe que recibió generosísimas ofertas llevadas a cabo por parte de casi todas las discográficas asiáticas más influyentes. Las cifras sobrepasaron los 10 billones de won. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment,finalmente, creó su propia compañia "J. Tune Entertainment", conocida anteriormente como '''''Rainy Entertainment. Todo ello, sin haber perdido el contacto con sus antiguos mentores y, a su vez, fichó por la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *En 2007 también apareció en el listado de las Personas más hermosas del mundo de la revista People. *Rain fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película de acción y aventura de los hermanos Wachowski, estrenada en el 2008, "Speed Racer (Meteoro la película)". Debutando así en Hollywood como Taejo Togokhan al lado de Emile Hirsch y Christina Ricci. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile com el canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *La primera banda masculina de su compañía discográfica fueron los "MBLAQ", un grupo de chicos entrenados por el mismo Rain que debutaron en uno de sus conciertos el 9 de Octubre del 2009 *El 26 de Novimbre 2009, se estrenó en Hollywood la pelicula "Ninja assassin" en la cual Bi tiene el papel protagonico. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Se rumorea entre sus fans que Megan Fox dijo de él que era su chico soñado y que era muy guapo, por lo que lo invitó a cenar. Pero que Rain no estaba interesado. *En el 2006 y 2011 fué elegido como una de 'Las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo' por la revista TIME, apareciendo en la lista oficial de la edición impresa; y además, los años 2007, 2008 y 2011 fué elegido como 'La persona más influyente del mundo' en la encuesta on-line de la misma revista. *En Happy Together ''dijo que sólo tarda 5 minutos en ducharse. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos de '"The Best Show"' en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *No pudo participar en las promociones de su pelicula '"R2B Return to Base"''' (2012), la cual dejó grabada antes de ingresar a su servicio militar, debido a que a los soldados no se les permite realizar ese tipo de actividades durante su alistamiento. *Se espera que complete su servicio militar el 10 de Julio del 2013. *Bi esta saliendo con la actriz y modelo Kim Tae Hee, por ahora no hay un romance en medio, pero estan por conocerse mejor poco a poco, por que también Bi esta por terminar su servicio militar el 10 de Julio del 2013. *Rain completó el día Miércoles, 10 de julio de 2013, a las 8:00 am (Hora de Corea) sus dos años de Servicio Militar. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Oficial (Japón) *Página Oficial (Alemania) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial Galería 10.25-20rain2-small.jpg 484e5666_20080221_423817485f4298739986bw9wjhdi8gys.jpg 001731.jpg 20100902_rain_bi1.jpg Bi_rain-2-1.jpg Images5.jpg Full house(14).jpg 1148660867rk8.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_1.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_2.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_3.jpg 20110218_rain_esquire_5.jpg 20100519_cartier_1 rain.jpg 20110331202714840.jpg bi.jpg 20110412_rain_bi_7.jpg 03yyy.jpg 8208-sj3fp0q8em.jpg Rain-9.jpg 20100915_eab949f653e14d36ffafcoxwqb9gpkf3.jpg rain_militar.jpg Videografía thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left|Rain’s “Busan Woman” Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:Cube Entertainment